Penhall the Boss
by Asher Elric
Summary: The team of 21 Jump Street are in for it when Penhall is the boss for two weeks. Meanwhile, Tom is on a case of child abuse....and is not happy with what he finds.Can he keep the other kids safe while not getting his cover busted? slash and abuse. tom/dou
1. Chapter 1

Summary – When Captain Fuller is Away, the kiddie cops will play

**Penhall the Boss**

* * *

Tom Hanson glared at the man across the table from him. Sweat beaded down his face as he tried to keep his concentration. His arm was shaking badly, Doug Penhall was bloody strong, it amazed Tom how his partner could be this strong (as to beat him multiple times at this game) and yet he was able to knock him out for a few seconds at the Military Academy. They were currently in a deep game of arm wrestling, and Doug wasn't giving an inch. Tom took a deep breath, he felt it was time for him to try and make his move, enough trying to match strength with strength, Tom needed a plan, a by the book way to win.

"Giving up yet?" Penhall asked, meeting Tom head on.

"No…" Tom gasped for breath as he tried to keep the minimal grip that he had on the game.

"I'm going to beat you Tommy…" Penhall said with a grin. Tom's glare became more intense as he tried his damndest to beat his friend and partner. He was praying for a plan, anyway to beat Doug Penhall fair and square when (if by God's own hand he would never know) Blowfish decided to intervene.

"Hey! Look what I got!" he said loudly, and had the blow horn go off in Penhall's ear. Tom swiftly took his chance and folded Penhall's arm to the left side of the table. He gave a yell of triumph and jumped from his chair.

"YES! Slam-a-rino!"

"Shut up, Hanson," Penhall glared, "That wasn't fair," he almost pouted.

"All's fair in love and war," Hanson grinned.

"Are you kids done playing? Can we get some work done yet?" Captain Adam Fuller marched into the main room after hearing the blow horn.

"Yeah, Coach, we're ready for anything," Hanson said, taking his seat and trying to be serious. But his eyes were shinning with mirth.

"Okay, we only have one case this week. It's about the Jordan Family,"

"Wait, the family that was accused of child abuse?" Penhall asked.

"Yeah, Hanson, I want you to take this one. The family is a Foster Adopt family, the social services doesn't want to put any other kids in the families care unless this whole thing can be wrapped up, they asked us to look into it,"

"Okay, who should I go in as?" Hanson asked.

"I think you're Tommy McQuaid should work with this one, I'll give the social agent the file and let her know your really and undercover cop, but to make sure you can get into that family," Fuller explained.

"Another thing, my great aunt died over the weekend, I'm taking some time to go to the funeral, while I am gone….Penhall is in charge," Fuller said with a sigh as if he regretted leaving the officer in charge.

"WHAT?" Ioke, Hoffs and Hanson said at the same time as their jaws fell open. Penhall just whistled and sat back as if he was the coolest thing on the planet.

"Nothing I can do, there is no one to take my place for the two weeks I'm going to be gone – and Penhall is the senior officer here," Fuller said. The three gave each other looks as if they couldn't believe this was happening, but subsided, they wished Fuller to have as good of a two weeks off as he could, considering his great aunt and all that.

"Good, I have to catch my flight in an hour, so I'm leaving," he said. The officer's wished him a fair well and in trepidation waited for Captain Fuller to leave. Hanson turned his attention over to the file that he had been given on the case. He would get with the social worker in the morning to go over their plans. Get a more personal feel on the family.

"Well, well, well….looks like I'm in charge…" Penhall sighed as he stood. Hoffs gave him a look as if to say to not start anything.

"I am going to be in my office, getting some work done….." he said as he wondered off, taking the name plaque off his desk and taking some papers with him.

"Hanson, I expect a report on my desk by tomorrow," Penhall threw back at the officer sitting at the desk. Tom rolled his eyes.

"I saw that!" Penhall yelled from inside the office.

"I wonder how…?" Hanson muttered as he returned to his desk to get an appointment with the social worked that afternoon since Penhall had put a deadline on him. Hoffs joined him at the desk.

"I hope this power thing doesn't go to his head," she said.

"You and me both, sister," Tom replied.

"Hey, why don't I pull up what I can on the parents while you get in touch with the social worker?" she asked.

"That'd be cool," Tom smiled at her.

* * *

Victoria Kendell smiled when the young officer was shown into her office. They shook hands over the desk and Tom took a seat. "I'm glad your department decided to take this one on, I have the…fake file, I gave a copy to the family. They insist on older children," Victoria said.

"Good, my alter ego spent fifteen months in jail for murder, are they sure about this?" Tom asked.

"They said that they would put you right," Victoria shrugged.

"How many other kids do they have?" Tom asked.

"Three others, one is 2, she is sweet. Her name is Jenna. The second is twelve, his name is Lucifer, don't ask me why, his parents named him that. Personally, I think his parents worshiped trees. And the third is fifteen, he's the oldest, his name is Mikael,"

"Okay, what happened to…the other one?" Tom asked. Victoria sighed.

"There is no good way to tell you this; but, I found her on the steps of this building, sobbing her heart out, with a broken arm and a black eye. She wouldn't tell me who did it, but she didn't want to go back. She is with her grandmother, of whom I have recently found," she explained.

"Ouch, okay, so I have some stuff to follow up on, how about I show up tomorrow morning and we can go over there?"

"Sounds like a plan to me, they like to know a day before anyway," Victoria agreed.

* * *

Tom yawned as he walked into the Chapel, he stopped by Hoffs desk first.

"Did you find anything?" he asked.

"Yeah, seems as if that one kid they found wasn't the only one who didn't want to go back. There were four others who also didn't want to go back to the Jordan family," Hoffs said.

"Odd, how could this keep going without a formal investigation?" Tom took the forms from her.

"There were formal investigations, but all the social workers said that the family was fine, the house was clean, the kids were clean and well fed and happy,"

"This is weird, that's not what Victoria thinks," Tom muttered.

"Yeah? What does she think?" Hoffs gave him a look.

"Well, she isn't sleeping with me if that's what you're asking, though she is fine. What I meant…" Tom coughed a bit, "What I mean is that she thinks this family is doing something terrible to the kids, but she can't prove it, so she needs me to do it for her," Tom shrugged.

"What? So your going to let them give you bruises?" Hoffs asked.

"If I have too," he shrugged again.

"Hey! Hanson, where is that report?" Penhall poked his head out from the office.

"You said tomorrow!" Hanson yelled back.

"YOU! OFFICE! NOW!" Penhall yelled.

"Now you're in for it," Hoffs muttered as Hanson went to meet his maker.

Penhall slammed the door shut behind the younger officer. Hanson schooled himself to not squirm. He wasn't going to lose this game. Penhall clucked his tongue as he circled Hanson.

"That was on the boarder of insubordination," Penhall said. Hanson didn't look at him. Just because Penhall was in charge didn't mean he could boss the others around.

"I wonder, how shall I punish you for this…" Penhall smiled at his boyfriend.

"Is this your idea of a game?" Tom asked.

"I just wanted to get you alone," Doug shrugged.

"Can't we wait and do this at home?" Tom sighed.

"Fine, I'll wait to punish you when we get home,"

"Thank you," he rolled his eyes.

"Hey, watch it mister, you're in for it as it is," Doug wagged a finger. Tom had been on the receiving end of one of Doug's punishments before, when he had snuck into the drug rehab center for the Weckerly kid. He'd ended up drugged out of his mind and in the state hospital where things could have gone worse. As it was, he was given a week of forced leave and had endured a spanking session from his boy friend because of it.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Okay, I'll let it go this one time, now, what do you have?" Doug asked. The two spent the next few moments talking about the case, Tom decided that it would be best if he went over to the social workers office in the morning and leave his badge and gun behind.

"If they figure me out because I left something someplace or one of the younger kids found it, I'd be booted out of there faster than we can say girl scouts," Tom said.

"I agree, but at least try and call me in the evenings,"

"I'll see what I can do," Tom promised.

* * *

A/N – Okay, tell me what you think of this first chapter. Another thing…if anyone wants to see the "punishment" between Tom and Doug, leave me a PM with your e-mail so that I can send it to you. It's going to be rated R for sure.

Ta,

Dizzy


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter summary – Tommy McQuaid meets the Jordan family. Blowfish wants to retire.

**Penhall the Boss**

**The Evening News is where they proceed with saying "Good evening" and then go on to tell you why it isn't – anonymous**

* * *

Judy Hoffs and Harry Ioke looked on in terror; their makeshift kitchen was a complete mess. It looked as if someone had run in with a tornado on their heels and ran back out. The counters were covered with debris, chili, hot dog buns and half eaten hot dogs. But, if that wasn't enough, the dish washer was rattling and shaking and spewing forth bubbles. It was a sea of bubbles that the two officers kept retreating from.

"Holy shit! What happened here?" Blowfish asked when he arrived in the kitchen.

"I don't know, why would someone want to break into the Chapel, make a mess of out kitchen and not steal anything?" Ioke asked.

"Because, it wasn't some Joe off the streets…" Hoffs sighed.

"Then who was it?" Blowfish asked.

"Penhall," Ioke and Hoffs said with the same breathe.

"If he thinks I'm going to clean this mess up he has to be crazy!" Blowfish snorted.

"I know…but…."

"Can I get a raise?" Blowfish asked.

"I'll tell you what, I'll give you forty bucks to clean this up this ONE time," Ioke patted Blowfish on the shoulder, "And next time I'll kick Penhall's tail for you," he finished.

"Sounds like a plan!" Blowfish grinned, "Wow, forty bucks! My wife is going to be so happy! We can get groceries this time," he muttered as he went to go get his mop.

"How can he be underpaid?" Hoffs asked.

"I don't know," Ioke shrugged.

"You know, with Fuller away…if Blowfish put in a request for a raise…"

"And Penhall didn't see it…"

"He'd be doing it for the kids, just imagine the little ones not getting their mac'n'cheese?" Hoffs pouted.

"I say we do it," Ioke grinned.

"Me too," Hoffs laughed. Boy, Penhall was going to get it now!

* * *

Tommy McQuaid, the toughest guy to walk Main Street, snapped his gum loudly as he and Miss Kendell walked up the steps of the house. It looked to be quite small on the outside. Blinds were drawn across the big windows so the family could have a bit more privacy. It was blue with white trim, huge bushes that needed trimming and brown grass. It was as if no one bothered to take care of it.

Victoria knocked on the wooden door, and then checked her watch. She had plenty of time to do a cursory inspection for her report.

"Remember, Miss K, I have ta call my Parole Officer every night; otherwise I get sent to Federal, savvy?" Tommy reminded the woman, he gave her his most charming smile. She nodded her head. They had decided that was the only way he would be able to contact either her or Penhall and the others at the Chapel. If he missed they could remove him from the situation. And, he had to personally meet his parole officer on Saturdays as well.

The door opened and they met a heavy set man in his early forties, balding and with one grey eye and one blue eye. He didn't look too happy to see Tommy who propped an eye brow as he tried to decide if he could take the man on. He supposed he could try but that he would end up worse for wear.

"Hey, Mr. Jay! I'm Tommy," he waved his hand and gave an impertinent smile.

"Hello, I hope this isn't a bad time," Victoria said, the man snorted and moved so that the two could enter the house. Inside, it was as if they were going to give an open house. The floors had recently been vacuumed, it smelled of apple wash from the floors and Mrs. Jordan was still dusting. She wore a pink checkered dress with a white apron. Tommy thought she looked like Mrs. Cleaver.

"Amanda, Samuel, this is Tommy McQuaid," Victoria introduced the kid besides her. He shook hands with both. He couldn't help noticing how Mrs. Jordan wasn't quite happy with how dirty his hand was. She refrained from whipping the dirt off on her apron though.

"It's very nice of you to come, Tommy," she said.

"Err – thanks for taking me in," Tommy said in a manner in which he really didn't mean it. But it was polite though neither said a word.

"Where are the other kids?" Victoria asked.

"At a friend's house, they're spending the night so it's only us," Amanda shrugged in a happy manner.

"Do you mind if I look around?" Victoria asked, she didn't believe them at all.

"Sure," Amanda replied. Victoria patted Tommy on his shoulder as she passed to go upstairs.

"So, how old are you Tommy?" Samuel asked. He was still severe looking.

"Sixteen," Tommy replied.

"I read your file, you need help in school?" the man asked.

"Who needs school? My old man went straight into the army after high school," Tommy shrugged.

"Oh really?" Amanda asked.

"Yup, we've moved around a lot," Tommy replied.

"And your brother?"

"He gets to stay with Grandmum, she doesn't like me very much. Say's I'm unnatural," Tommy replied.

"Really?"

"Yup," Tommy shrugged before looking around again. "Geeze, you could eat off these floors," he muttered. "Makes me feel as if I need ta take my shoes off,"

"I'd appreciate it if you would," Amanda said. Tommy nodded and slipped out of the boots. He put them with his bag that he had set down in the entry.

"Well, everything looks satisfactory," Victoria said as she came back down the stairs. "Now, there are a few notes you will need, one) Tommy spent a few months in jail for murder – its was self defense, either way he will need to call his parole officer every night at six. Saturdays he has to meet his parole officer as well, that is at eight in the morning. If he misses these he will have to be arrested and the privilege will be taken from him," Victoria said.

"Oh?" Samuel grew fierce in his demeanor.

"Indeed," Victoria said.

"We'll see to it that he makes these appointments," Amanda smiled.

"Good, well, I have to go. Tommy, you be good, I don't want to have to inform your father about anything going wrong," Victoria glared at the boy before her. He nodded his head and blew his gum.

"Sure thing Miss Vicki!" Tommy assured her.

Amanda saw Vicki to the door, once the social worker was gone. Tommy felt the need to run. With Samuel glaring at him as if he had done something so terrible that not even a life sentence would be good enough for him.

_Looks as if the shit has hit the fan…_Tommy thought.

"Come, Tommy, I'll show you the room and tell you the rules. This will be the only time so you had better remember them," Amanda said in a tone that bid him not to argue with her. Tommy felt the need to do as he was told, since he wasn't exactly sure where he stood with two.

* * *

"Penhall, I need these papers signed," Hoffs said as she waltzed into the office. Penhall was watching a base ball game on public cable, it was a rerun but he was having a wonderful time of it.

"YES! And the Red Sox win!" the announcer said. Penhall groaned.

"NO, no, no!"

"What, did you bid on the game an lost?" Hoffs asked.

"No!"

"You still sound as if you lost a bet,"

"Well I didn't, now, do you want something?" Penhall snapped.

"Good grief, don't be such a stickler will ya? And yeah, you need to sign these," Hoffs said as she handed the man the papers. It was basic "signing" papers and Penhall didn't even bother to look them over. He just signed them all and handed them back. Hoffs tried to keep a smirk off her face as she thanked him. That had been too easy, now they had to think of a wonderful way to make his life hell.

Judy didn't think that Tom had deserved a punishment for talking back to Penhall the day before. Hanson didn't think it was at all a big deal, he had shrugged it off and said it was just easier to take it than to make his boyfriend angrier and end up breaking up with him. Though that reasoning didn't make sense to her, Judy had figured that Hanson was a consenting adult and could do whatever he liked. If that meant pleasing Penhall, well, than that was his business.

"Did he say anything?" Ioke inquired.

"No, looks like we'll actually get away with this and Blowfish can feed his kids," Hoffs looked proud of herself.

"I say put it on Penhall's desk, that way we can't be fingered," Ioke said. Judy agreed.

* * *

**No talking after two in the afternoon**

**No talking back. Period.**

**Chores are to be done before any dinning can happen. **

**Everyone must be clean and put together before dinner. **

**If any rules are broken, punishment will be dire….**_if you can't see the bright side of life, polish the dull side…_Tommy thought as he put his clothing away. He would be sharing a room with Mikael. He had one drawer to put his stuff in, whatever was left he stowed in his bag and put it under the bed. Even his Dad hadn't been that stiff with rules. Sure, Tommy shook his head; he had gotten some spankings as a kid. But they were few and far between. Half the time it was only because he was trying to help a friend, and if he admitted guilt to his parents the punishment was far less than it would have been if he had lied to them.

Tommy knew something bad had to be going on in this house. He hadn't seen the other kids yet. But he was bound and determined to help them out. This time he wasn't after some two-penny punk with a dollar to their name, he was after two-timing adults.

* * *

A/N – Okay, please review. I hope you all enjoyed this.

Ta, Dizzy


	3. Chapter 3

**Penhall the Boss**

**When everything is coming your way…your in the wrong lane…**

* * *

Tommy was not happy – his first day with this family had gone from bad to worse. It had all began that morning when he had his first chance to snoop around. He had seen the cupboard with the padlock out of the corner of his eye. When he figured both of the parents were busy, he had picked the lock as quietly as possible. There was nothing in there but a broom and a dust pan. _Okay, I'm just being paranoid. There is nothing to worry about. If I don't find anything, than there is nothing to worry about…right….how come I don't believe myself when the evidence must be around here some place. _He shut and locked the cupboard, fixed his film and returned to the table where day old oatmeal was waiting for him.

He gobbled it down just in time for Amanda to walk into the room.

"Rinse it out and put it into the dish washer," she said.

"Sure thing," Tommy smiled charmingly at her as he did her bidding. She gave him a tight lipped smile as he passed by her.

"Did you do your homework?" Amanda asked, today was Tommy's first day at the local high school. Tommy had actually done the homework, like a McQuaid.

"Yeah," he replied shortly.

"It is _yes ma'am_," Amanda snapped.

"Yes Ma'am," Tommy replied, Amanda didn't see him roll his eyes.

"Good, now, don't be late, we don't raise tardy children," she said as she handed Tom his back pack. He gave her a quick "Yes Ma'am," before making for the door as fast as humanly possible. The night before he was given a key to the house and told that curfew was eight-thirty.

_That's worse than Mom! She at least let me stay at a friends place till ten!_ Tom had thought to himself. But he decided that going rebel now would do nothing for his case, so he said no problem and popped his gum.

* * *

"Mr. McQuaid, I expected you here early," Mrs. Johnson said as one part of the duo sashayed into the class room.

"The day I'm early to class is the day I get elected for the Presidency," Tommy McQuaid replied with a daring smirk. The teacher looked non to happy about this new smart assed kid and said as much, which made the class snicker. But, Tommy wasn't at all contrite.

"So, what is this? Is this class all 'bout you parading around your knowledge and picking on kids?" Tommy asked.

"This is English class,"

"And I suppose your gonna preach bout proper speech and verbs and nouns then?"

"Listen here you despicable rat!"

"Oooohhhh….class, please note the descriptive words of judgment the teach used to make his point!" Tommy looked around. The students were snickering at the teacher, however, Tom couldn't help but notice one kid had cringed badly.

"I'd give you detention for that, but I believe you live with the Jordan family?"

"Maybe I do, and maybe I don't," Tommy replied. _That line is so much better with Dougie_. He had to roll his eyes at himself.

"Then I shall send them a note as to the depiction of your behavior," Mrs. Johnson smirked. Tommy gave her his 'Devil may care" smile. But he was elated. If the allegations against the family were true – than all he'd have to do is take beating, go to the chapel and show his bruises and then they could bust the family for child abuse. At least, that was the plan.

* * *

"Hey! You!"

The cry made Tommy look around; unfortunately he wa used to this phrase and like all the other times someone had used it – the call was indeed directed towards him.

"Who are you?" Tommy asked the kid. The kid was kinda short, thin and had black circles under his eyes.

"My names Mikael Kassidy,"

"Oh? And that's important because?"

"Don't you know what…Mom and Dad are gonna do to you when they read that note?" Mikael asked.

"Mom and…oh, you're one of the kid's my social worker told me about," Tommy said.

"Yeah,"

"So…is it true?" Tommy asked.

"Is what true?"

"Is it true that they broke that one kids arm?"

"I…I don't know, I wasn't there,"

"Okay, fair nuff," Tommy shrugged. He turned back to his locker to shut it up with his books. McQuaids never carried their books.

"Boy, you'd better go by the rules,"

"Why? are they gonna whip me? Use a broom on my ass?" Tommy gave the kid a look that said he honestly didn't care.

"Tommy, it could go bad for the rest of us,"

"How so? How can my actions dictate the way the treat you?"

"I…"

"If you say "I don't know" – I'll have to get physical with your head!"

"Okay, okay, it's just hard to talk about, you know?"

"No, I can't say that I do," Tommy replied.

"You'll understand soon," and with that, Mikael took off.

* * *

"So, what did you find out?" Hoffs asked, on the other end of the line Tommy McQuaid had commandeered a phone booth a block away from the house.

"I'm not quite sure yet, I have a feeling that Mrs. Jones, she the English teacher, is in on it. I don't know how though. I'm on my way back to the Jordan's to see what the punishment for disrupting class will be," Tommy said.

"Did you meet any of the kids?"

"Mikael Kassidy, we talked a bit, he didn't say anything much, but I think he knows or has seen something,"

"Okay, be careful,"

"Always, so, what is going on there anyway?" Tommy asked.

"It's terrible! For some odd reason Penhall thinks he can trash the kitchen, invite seedy looking girls over to impress them with his power and…make out with them in Fuller's office," Hoffs explained.

"Oooohhhhh….I'd love to see the pow-wow he and Fuller will have when the Coach gets back," Tommy whistled.

"So do I, anyway, Ioki and I have something planned for our dear leader," Hoffs laughed.

"You have fun with that, I'm sure I'm gonna have to have a laugh by the time the day's through," Tommy sighed.

* * *

When Tommy marched into the house, he found it in complete silence. Jenna and Lucifer (the only other boy of the house) was watching the television, Tommy could make out Mikael in the kitchen. Tommy joined the young boy there.

"Where are Mr. and Mrs. Jordan?" Tommy asked.

"Out, they go out every night,"

"Why?"

"Because they say they get too stressed with us and that if they find anything out of order they'll have to get rid of us," Mikael shrugged.

"Personally, I really don't care if they get rid of me or not but…"

"Jenna and Lucifer, right?"

"Yeah, they're too young and…"

Just then Lucifer ran into the kitchen; "Who are you?" he pointed at Tommy.

"My names Tommy McQuaid,"

"You killed a man," Lucifer replied.

"So?"

"Mommy and Daddy say they gonna teach you to do right,"

"I'm sure they will, Lucy, go get Jenna, it's time for dinner," Mikael directed the young boy. Lucifer went off to do as he was told.

_I have never seen such well behaved kids…_Tommy thought with wonder.

"Come on Tommy, Jenna takes forever, help me out," Mikael said. Tommy gave the kid a side long glance but in the end he honestly didn't care. He was left to his thoughts as they all sat down. Grace was said before they started. Tommy was made to say it; he tried to make it as…interesting as possible. The little kids were giggling and Mikael felt like finding a hole to crawl under and never come out of it. He'd die there if he had a choice.

Dinner was a quiet affair; they had all broken the rule of no talking after 2. But none of them seemed to care since the 'parents' weren't around. Tommy was sure that Amanda and Samuel thought they were raising the perfect children…or they were sadomasochists who were playing mind games on them all. He hoped he could get Mikael to talk, he didn't want to make Jenna or Lucifer to do it if he didn't have too.

* * *

"Tell me a story?" Jenna asked. Her round blue eyes gave Tommy the puppy-dog look that Penhall always loved to use on him. But on Jenna it was just adorable and Tommy smiled as he picked her up.

"Did you brush your teeth?" he asked.

"Yes,"

"And brush your hair?"

"Yes,"

"Okay then, what sort of story do you want?" Tommy asked. Jenna smiled and wiggled out of his arms. She ran across the room she and Lucifer shared (which was barren of toys and books) and brought back a faded book. It had some sort of creature on it holding a plate of ham and eggs.

"Green eggs and ham…" Tommy started.

* * *

Out side the room, Mikael and Lucifer watched out of site as the punk teen took care of Jenna like his own little sister. Tommy McQuaid was a tough guy, Mikael was sure he had killed a man, but, Tommy could be trusted around his little brother and sister.

"Mika, what do we do now?"

"This may just be the chance we need to get out," Mikael whispered.

"Really, for real?"

"Yeah, by this time next week, we'll be seeing Aunt Hellena again," Mikael promised.

* * *

Tommy called Jump Street at six, just like he was supposed too. Amanda and Samuel weren't home yet. But Tommy doubted that they would arrive sometime before twelve. He had smelled the alcohol on Amanda's breath that morning, but for some odd reason he didn't not it like he knew he should have.

"Hello?"

"Ioke?"

"What's going on?" Harry Ioki asked. Leaning back in his chair.

"Nothing, the Jordan's ain't even home," Tommy replied.

"Okay, where are they?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, but I think they're out spending the state money they get for taking the kids and getting smashed with it,"

"What do you mean?"

"You should have seen Jenna and Lucifer's room, no toys, no books no…kid stuff. When I was their age, I had shit all over the place," Tommy said.

"Okay, what's wrong with that?"

"I don't know, but they live in a nice house. The rooms are big, it's not like they can't afford it,"

"Don't do anything stupid," Harry cautioned.

"Who? Me? Please, Ioke, I'm a McQuaid! HE!"

"That's what I'm afraid of," Harry muttered as Tommy hung the phone up on him.

* * *

a/n – Okay, I am trying to take my own advice on going a bit slow and not springing anything onto my viewers yet. Though, now that I think about it, I still need to set stuff up. Er – Anyway….I realized that I had sent Fuller away, so that's why I had him talk to Judy and Harry. I don't think it matters much who he talks too, they know what sort of case he's on. Besides, he'll need them to do the dirty, researching work that he can't do. Oh, and because he's undercover, I use 'Tommy' because I don't want to inadvertently break his cover.

Ta,

Dizzy


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! – ****Please read this before going on with the rest of the chapter. Depictions of alcohol abuse and abuse in general is referenced in this chapter. I have yet to get any flames for this story, but I do not want that to start happening just because I decided to be careless. Homo-sexual behavior is also referenced in this chapter: Tom/Doug and Tom/Samuel (though that would be considered Non-con). If you do not like this sort of thing (then I wouldn't know why you decided to read this in the first place) please note that I shall throw your flame into my fire place to warm my muse. If you do flame me, I shall have to send Sweeney after you. Do you want a shave?**

* * *

**Penhall the Boss**

**Don't use a big word when a diminutive one will suffice.**

* * *

Hoffs and Ioke slowly made their way into Fuller's office; it was Penhall's now, they still had loads of time to go before Fuller got back. But, that didn't mean that they couldn't have some fun. It was very early in the morning, yet, the two had gotten there in time to set up their trap. Penhall wouldn't be in for another three hours. Hoffs made sure that he camera was ready so that she could catch the moment when it happened.

She and Ioki strung up a bucket above the door. They filled it before they carefully shut the office up. Now all they had to do was wait till Doug got there to start the day.

"This is going to be great," Judy giggled.

"Yeah, I cannot wait to see the look on Doug's face," Harry agreed.

* * *

Tommy was the only one home when Samuel and Amanda decided to arrive. Jenna, Lucifer and Mikael had gone with their social worker for their weekly appointment with their psychologist. Apparently, the kids had been through a traumatic experience involving fire and the death of their parents. It was at the point in time that Tommy learned that they were all related. That was why Mikael didn't want to leave, Jenna and Lucifer were his younger siblings. This made Tommy think back a bit about his own childhood, he hadn't had any siblings so he honestly couldn't think about caring so much about other family members besides his Mom and Dad. Course' there was Doug Penhall….but they were best friends. But, he figured it could still work.

He looked up from the racing magazine he was reading when the two parents walked in. He glared at them, finding in his heart no respect for them whatsoever. He knew he was there to bust them – but was leaving the kids here alone for two days really worth it? Apparently, it was, for Tommy watched as they stumbled into the house. They were completely smashed! They were looking around for money so they could go back out.

Tommy wasn't going to take this, even a McQuaid knew that drunk driving was dangerous and so they never did it. If only Dougie was there, he'd make sure those two never left the bedroom till they were stone cold sober. Tommy stood as Samuel stumbled towards him. His eye on a pendant Tommy wore.

"G've 'e th'at," he said. Tommy glared.

"Give it 'ere," Amanda hiccupped. Tommy did the one thing he could think of. He brought back his fist, and punched Samuel right in the gut. The man fell over groaning in pain.

"What the hell do you two think your doing?" Tommy yelled.

"We ain't doin' nothin wrong!" Amanda sputtered drunkenly.

"That's bull shit and you know it! You've been out for two days getting smashed and…whatever else! Is this the sort of parents you grew up with? I'm ashamed of the both of you and I'm callin' social services!" Tommy threatened. He made for the phone, with his back turned Amanda looked around desperately for something to shut the boy up with.

It was her mothers antic lamp that she bashed Tommy McQuaid with over the head. Sending him plummeting to the ground; groaning, Tommy tried to get to his feet. That was when the base ball bat came into play. Beaten around the head and shoulders a few times, it wasn't long till Tommy lost all sight of the world.

* * *

"Doug!" Hoffs called to as soon as he walked into the doorway of the Chapel.

"I am not late!" he yelled back.

"No, it's about Hanson, he hasn't called in today," Hoffs said.

"He's probably busy,"

"Hanson is never too busy to call in, why would he call me yesterday and not today?" Hoffs asked, "And why are you here at two in the afternoon?"

"I slept in," Penhall said, glaring at her as he passed her desk.

"Were you sobering up?" she asked. It was then that Penhall opened the door and the bucket overturned. He was covered in red goo that he couldn't identify.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?" he yelled.

"What? It'll wash off," Ioki said innocently.

"What about Hanson!?" Hoffs looked indignant; she completely forgot to take a picture.

"He's fine!" Doug replied. He took off for the guys locker room to wash the goo out of his hair.

* * *

When he awoke, he had the worst headache he could ever remember having. Even worse than the times he got completely smashed after Amy died. 3.3 seconds. It was enough time to do a lot of things. However, it took him a while to actually open his eyes. He was dizzy and felt like up chucking the lunch he had that day. However, what he found was what he had been expecting in his nightmares.

He was stood up against a metal pole, hands cuffed above his head; What little light that filtered in through the black painted windows showed him an array of tools. In a corner was a cage. Tommy felt like throwing up for real now just at the audacity of Amanda and Samuel Jordan. This was probably what Mikael had meant when he was being not so obvious about the consequences of pissing off the English Teacher. Tommy sighed. He hoped he could take whatever came his way – he'd have to survive if he were to get back to the Chapel and enough force to arrest the parents.

Though, now that he thought about it, he amended his plan. He'd have to get the kids out first. They were top priority.

* * *

When Mikael, Jenna and Lucifer got home; they weren't too pleased to see the chaos of the living room. Samuel and Amanda were drinking something fowl, there was glass all over the carpet, and Mikael saw blood. The person who was missing…was Tommy.

"Jenna, Lucy, go do your homework," Mikael directed. He watched the tow younger ones go their bed room. They would have to walk on egg shells now. There was nothing he could do to help Tommy now, not with Amanda and Samuel in the house.

"You, kid, go an' make dinner!" Amanda pointed. Mikael nodded and went to the kitchen. He would wait till they were out cold, or sober enough to go drinking again that night. He wished he had Tommy go with them, if only to just wait around. At least he wouldn't now be in the basement, either tied to the stupid pole or in the cage.

Mikael hated the cage.

* * *

Doug had been able to get the goo out of his hair, however, his once blond hair was now a wasted green. Green was a terrible color on him anyway, but green hair? He figured he deserved it though; he had been a jerk to Judy and Harry. So, even though he glared at their giggling, he could understand why they did it.

However, his thoughts had been on Tom since Hoffs had mentioned the younger man. Doug could imagine holding the younger officer in his arms in the evenings when they went home to relax. Tom was the perfect fit for him, he was cute too. Sometimes Doug would stand the bowling contests on local cable just to see Tom cheer for his favorite league. Doug loved betting that the other league would win, and when he won the bet he and Tom would 'wrestle' a bit before bed.

It was four in the afternoon – Doug wondered if Tommy was all right. He was supposed to call at six after all. There was plenty of time to discredit all suspicions till then.

* * *

Tommy was shaken awake by Samuel, who still had the stink of rum on his breath. Making Tommy try and move away from the bigger man. Samuel twisted Tommy's arms behind him before cuffing his wrists again. Then he dragged the boy upstairs.

"This is child abuse and uncalled for!" Tommy let his frustration be known. He was punched squarely in the nose and told to "Shut up you little shit!"

Tommy glared at the man as he attempted to dial a number. He held it to Tommy's ear as it rang. Tommy realized the time, it was six o'clock. They were making sure he checked in….shit!

"Doug Penhall,"

"Captain _Penhall_," Tommy said.

"Yo! Tommy, how are ya?"

"I…" Tommy was interrupted by sour breath in his ear.

"Tell him everything is fine unless you want a worse punishment than what your all ready gonna get," Samuel threatened.

"I…I'm fine. Nothing big is going on here,"

"Good, I'm glad to hear from ya, man,"

"Yeah, I'll make sure to get my homework done," Tommy replied.

"Okay, see ya tomorrow, you have ta be here!"

"I will, I promise," Tommy replied. Doug wished his friend a good day before hanging up. Samuel replaced the phone.

"What did you promise your Probation officer?"

"I have to be at the station tomorrow, I have to show up," Tommy replied. He glared up at the man, feeling small in his kneeling position. He was glad the other kids weren't around to see him like this.

Samuel dragged Tommy back to the basement to start on the punishment.

* * *

"So, how's Hanson?" Hoffs poked her head in.

"Jude, he's fine!"

"Are you sure?" Judy asked.

"Sure, I'm sure! How more sure can I get?"

Judy gave him a look that plainly said that she didn't believe him at all.

* * *

"One…..two……three….four…." he counted painfully. He tried to get his mind off of the whipping. This was what he needed, one beating and then he could bust them. Right? Right….

_"Tommy! Get your ass out here!" Doug's voice reverberated through the apartment. Tom woke at the sound and smiled, he had been feeling terrible that day and it was nice to hear his boyfriend's voice again. _

_"In here…" he called, this started a coughing fit as he sat up in bed. Upon hearing that, Doug made his way up the ladder to the loft where the bedroom was located. One looked at Tom had Doug going into Mother Hen mode. Tom just hoped that Doug didn't handcuff him to the bed frame like the last time he was sick. _

_"Lay back down, I didn't mean to wake you," Doug said._

_"Sorry I skipped work, I called Fuller – he said it was fine, I tried to get in touch with you but you were all ready at school and…" _

_"No it's fine, I would have known last night if I had come home," Doug muttered, Feeling Tom's head. _

_"But you were invited over to Greg's house…?" Tom hazarded a guess._

_"Yeah, something like that," Doug replied._

_"Its fine," Tom muttered, his eyes were getting heavy, he could hardly stay awake. _

_"Okay, you go to sleep, I'll take care of ya," Doug said, he gave his partner a chase kiss. _

Tommy glared at the man before him. He didn't know how long the beating had gone on and he didn't know how long he was asleep. But he sure as hell wasn't going to let the man touch him like THAT!

Samuel pulled Tommy to his feet and pushed him hard against the wall; without really thinking about it (he was still drunk) Samuel kissed Tommy hard. He just leaned into the boy he had just thrashed. Tommy was the sort of kid that just begged for it!

* * *

A/N – Okay, I hope this chapter is good. I still feel like I'm going too fast but…I needed something…and…that's what I came up with. Please review and tell me if there is anything that needs to be changed. If I think it's something I can use, I'll totally do it.


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n – Okay, I'm gonna go back and edit some chapters. But I wanted to at least start this one and get it to a point where I am happy. No warnings this chapter. Just setting up for the rest of the fan fic. **

* * *

**Penhall the Boss**

**I always try to go the extra mile at work…but my boss always finds me and brings me back!**

* * *

_It was raining; and he was in bed. He loved these sorts of moments. This was the sort of moment when being ensconced in the warmth of the blankets with a bit of grogginess still hanging about beckoning him back to sleep. Snuggled within this bit of mental blanketing, he could just lie there and not think about anything. Just let his mind roll over inconsequential things that had no meaning to life. _

_What would have made this better was if Doug were there; how was it that when he got to stay in bed Doug had to be on a case? Though, making a fresh pot of coffee at this point in time also sounded good. And so this brought him to an impasse. _

_Get up and make coffee, or stay in the warmth of his bed? Could he do both? Well, this was also something to consider. Both possibilities had its merits. Coffee was good, coffee was great, and there could be nothing better than fresh coffee. Of course, unless it was from the Chapel; the pot left on for hours, burning the bitter goodness. Yeah, that was bad! _

_So, with these thoughts in his head; he decided he might as well just get up and get tit over with. He needed to clean the apartment anyway – Doug was a slob, and it always fell upon him to clean up after. Sometimes he cared about it, sometimes they fought about it. But at the end of the day, he cared about his boyfriend. It was also always easier to not to argue about the chores or cleaning. Doug at least did the dishes, the kitchen was a pet peeve of his. So, that was always nice. _

"This coffee stinks," Tom called to the first person who entered the Chapel.

"Hanson?" Hoffs greeted him.

"Don't you people know to not let it burn?" Tom asked.

"So, how's the case?" Judy asked.

"Terrific, Jenna is scared of the dark, Lucifer has this thing about setting sofa's on fire and Mikael is as vague as possible. But, I'm okay, besides the beatings," Tom shrugged.

"Beatings?"

"Oh, and Samuel Jordan is bi,"

"What!?"

"Yeah, he kissed me. Though, he didn't get to the part he wanted…kicked him in the balls,"

"YOU DID WHAT?" this time it was Doug who had come in half way through.

"I was defending myself, thank you very much!"

"What'd he do?"

"Nothing besides beat me with a…whip…and kiss me…the mook," Tom replied.

"Oh boy…" Doug whistled.

"But that ain't the half of it,"

"What else?" Hoffs asked.

"He and Amanda just go out and get drunk. They spend all their state money that's supposed to be for the kids on booze and drugs!" Tom yelled.

"Okay, man, calm down," Judy said.

"I AM CLAMED DOWN!"

"Tommy, Office. You. Now!" Doug said, he dragged his partner into the office where they could have some privacy.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Doug said angrily.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong,"

"What is it?"

"Okay, when I was a kid – there was this family down the street," Tom started.

"I was friends with the kids, they'd always want to come over you know. Always wanted to hang out with me. So, I played with them, figured it would be nice and Mom…well, she always gave me this look, ya know? The sort that makes you guilty inside?"

"Yeah," Doug muttered.

"Well, one day Benny came over – he had a black eye and a broken arm. I called Dad and he came and took us to the hospital. Next thing I know, Benny's parents are there. They're asking me questions, blaming me for what happened to their kid. I got upset. I told them it was their fault Benny was hurt,"

"What happened?" Doug asked.

"The Dad punched me, right in the eye. It was a good thing we were at the hospital. My Dad got the guy before he could do any more damage though. It was enough to make the social department to go in and get the kids," Tom sighed. He slouched in his chair and propped his chin on his fist.

"What happened?" Doug asked.

"I went to see Benny a month later, I found him in his bedroom…hanging from the ceiling fan,"

"Ouch,"

"Yeah,"

Doug brought tom into a comforting hug; "Do you hurt anywhere?"

"No…"

* * *

"Tommy!"

Mikael, Jenna and Lucifer caught up with the older boy at the grocers.

"Hey, Jenna!" Tommy smiled and picked the little girl up.

"Can w-we go to the park?" Jenna stuttered.

"Hey, why not!" Tommy agreed.

"We should get back home…" Mikael started.

"Mika! No way! I'm tired of watchin' tv!" Lucifer looked up at his older brother.

"Okay, okay, we'll go," Mikael sighed in agreement.

"Yes!" Lucifer jumped up and down.

"Can we get something to eat, first?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah, I know just the place," Tommy smiled.

* * *

Rocket Dog was a favorite of the officer's of the Jump Street Program. Of course the employees knew better than to say any names or anything – but they were always nice and ready to help out. So when they found out that today was Jenna's birthday (which she couldn't even remember) they came out with a chocolate cupcake with a candle on top.

The employees all gathered around and sang Happy Birthday to her. Jenna was happy. She shared with her brother Lucifer but both Mikael and Tommy insisted that she enjoy the desert.

"Tommy, man thanks. You ain't so bad as half the kids say you are," Mikael said.

"Yeah well, I'm kinda outta it since my older bro ain't here with me," Tommy sighed.

"So, it's different when you're together?" Lucifer asked.

"Yeah,"

"Kinda like us without…them around?" Jenna asked.

"Something like that, but better," Tommy smiled.

"How so?" Lucifer asked.

"Well, we make sure the snotty brats know who's in charge, we are terrible in class – though our grades are okay, but that comes from having a Navy Commander as a father – and we let others know not to mess with us," Tommy explained.

"Did you actually kill someone?" Jenna asked.

"Maybe, and maybe not," Tommy shrugged.

* * *

"Yeah, I need any records you have on an Amanda and Samuel Jordan," Doug said into the receiver.

"I told you, my name is Officer Doug Penhall, I'm filling in for Captain Fuller till he gets back from his Aunts funeral,"

"Okay, look, can you get me anything you have on them? Okay, great. Thanks," he hung up the phone as Judy and Harry made an entrance.

"How is he?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Doug said.

"He seemed to be all right after your talk this morning," Judy said.

"I don't know, I get the feeling that there was something he wasn't quite telling me," Doug sat back in his chair.

"Should I trail him?"

"Yeah, that's would make me feel better," Doug muttered.

* * *

Mikael and Tommy sat on the park bench while Jenna and Lucifer played with some of their friends from school. They both nursed an ice cream cone (Jenna and Lucifer all ready had theirs). Tommy was trying to figure out how to approach the topic with Mikael; finally he decided to just blurt it out.

"Has he ever kissed you?"

"What?" Mikael looked pale.

"Has Samuel Jordan ever kissed you? Touched you in anyway?"

"I…what are you? A cop?"

"Ah, the ever present question – look just answer it all right? If you don't like it there, and he's doing something illegal, you and your siblings can get out," Tommy explained.

"He….he has…."

"What did he do?"

"Beat me with his belt…and….I don't even know why I'm telling you this!"

"You're telling me, because that jack-ass took advantage of me in the friggin' basement!"

"What…?"

"Yeah, he beat me with his stupid belt and then kissed me. Tried to take my clothes off….did he go all the way with you?" Tommy asked.

"Well…no…but…he threatens it," Mikael looked at the ground.

"Look, I know it's hard to talk about. It's never happened to me before but I figured…I figured if two of us could say the same thing then….maybe they'd go to jail for the abuse and stuff,"

"Yeah, we've tried but….they act so dandily perfect when the police and social workers show up," Mikael shrugged, "After a while, we just gave up,"

"You can't give up," Tommy said.

"Why?"

"Because, I'm an undercover cop and I'm here to find out what really is going on in that house,"

"So, you lied to us?" Mikael glared at him.

"No, not lied, never lied! I had to keep my cover, just in case you know?"

"Did he really take advantage?" Mikael whispered.

"Yeah, he did,"

"How are you going to get him?"

"Who is your social worker?"

"Mr. Forest,"

"Okay, we'll go see him today, and we'll visit mine too," Tommy said.

* * *

"These sorts of allegations have gone on long enough, young man," Mr. Forest was blue. His balding head sported the color rather well.

"Why can't you just listen!?" Lucifer cried. Jenna was all ready wailing in the hallway outside. It was so bad Mikael had to take her out.

"Look, Mr. Forest, you have an obligation to look into any cases of abuse," Tommy said angrily.

"I have, and there is nothing there!" Mr. Forest stood.

"I will have you know that there is; you should be fired for doing such a poor job of making sure these kids are safe!" Tommy McQuaids temper rose like a dragon disturbed from his sleep.

"Who the hell are you to tell me how to do my job?"  
"I'm only a McQuaid, but I will have you're job for this incompetence!"

With that, Tommy and Lucifer marched out of the office. Tommy slammed the door behind them. Others in the hall way looked at them, but Tommy glared at them; "What the hell are you looking at?!" the people he yelled at went about their own business, though they did give him furtive glances every now and again.

"Now what do we do?" Mikael asked.

* * *

Captain Adam Fuller was all ready tired of the family. Sure, he didn't see them as much as he wanted too, but still, they would think that they could lay off him being a Police Captain instead of a lawyer like his father, his grand father, his great grand father and great, great grandfather. Now, it was Rica Rose Fuller who had the law degree.

"You're just itching to call up your people, aren't you?" Rica asked. Adam gave his younger sister a look.

"Yeah,"

"So call them all ready, I won't tell Mom," she swore. Mamma Fuller had this thing about visiting, no calling work. However, the kids could usually get around it. Rica went to go get Mamma to go for a walk and after they had left the house (which was a twenty minute wait) Adam was able to call up Jump Street.

"Penhall here,"

"Penhall, how's it going up there?" Adam asked.

"Nothing much, sir, paper works getting caught up on. Hanson is trying to make headway on his case, Hoffs just went to trail him,"

"Okay, has he checked in like he's supposed too?"

"Yeah, he said everything was fine, well, with him, he's having a bit of trouble with the kids,"

"What sort of trouble?" Adam asked.

"He doesn't have enough evidence to get them out of their without there being a huge inquiry into it,"

"Okay, tell him to do his best and not do anything stupid,"

"Will do, sir," Penhall replied. The line was cut.

After that, Adam sat down to enjoy a good book. He couldn't remember the last time he had just read for the sake of reading.

* * *

**a/n – I was going to make this longer….but I got to six pages instead of my normal 4 to 5. Wow….well, please tell me if you liked it or not. I still have the feeling that I'm going no where! **

**Ta,**

**Dizzy**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N – Still, I wanted to get a head start on things. I will go back and fix some stuff. Enjoy!**

**On a side note – I would like to thank Firebunee and Random-Insights for talking with me and stuff. I enjoy the random (yes I mean the joke! lol) PM's. I'm going to start working at home here pretty soon, so, if anyone else just wants to chat. If it's about this story or yours and you need some help, Just pm me and I will be happy to do what I can.**

* * *

**Penhall the Boss**

**Why is it illegal to park in a handicap parking space but okay to use the handicap toilet? **

* * *

It was late afternoon before Doug Penhall received the faxed forms on Samuel and Amanda Jordan. To his surprise it took thirty minutes for him to get both files and both files were about a hundred pages long.

"Talk about a long wrap," Ioki muttered, looking through Amana Jordan's file.

"Listen to this –" Penhall stated, "**Two charges of Marijuana possession, two counts of burglary, two counts of assault with a deadly weapon, three counts of being drunk in public….and forty-five unpaid tickets!** What are these people? Nuts?"

"And that's only in Miami, Florida," Ioki pointed out.

"Yeah, I say we can take these two in on half of these charges," Penhall said.

"Do you want to bust them now?"

"I don't know, lemme talk to Hanson first,"

"You just say the word and I'm there," Ioki replied.

* * *

Hanson spotted Judy a mile away when he and the other kids got to the house. The brown station wagon that served as the family's transportation was still gone. Which meant that neither Samuel nor Amanda were home. Like usual. Hanson waved Judy over to meet with them.

"It's all right, guy's, this is another undercover cop, Judy Hoffs," Hanson introduced the kids.

"Oh, you all ready told them?" Hoffs asked.

"Yeah, but I'm staying on,"

"Yeah? I just called Penhall, apparently…Mr. and Mrs. Jordan has a wrap sheet ten miles long," Judy informed them.

"Penhall's exaggerating," Hanson rolled his eyes.

"Sure, but what are you planning?" Judy asked.

"Can we watch TV now?" Jenna asked. Mikael smiled as he unlocked the door.

"Yeah, hey Tommy, we'll leave ya alone till your done," he said as he took Jenna and Lucifer inside the house. Tommy nodded at them, then he shut the door.

"Look, we visited Mr. Forest, those kids social worker. He said he isn't gonna look into the allegations of child abuse,"

"What? But that's his job!"

"I know, look, you gotta get into his office and see the files he has on the kids; maybe if he falsified I can get him fired or get the kids a new social worker," Hanson said.

"Okay, sure,"

"Thanks Jude," Hanson smiled.

"No problem, Tommy," Judy replied.

* * *

The crashing and banging of two inebriated souls walking – well, he ameneded, it was more like stumbling – into the house woke him with a start. Tommy sat up and went to the open door way. Mikael softly padded after him. Together they could hear the giggling of Amanda and the grunting of Samuel.

"Are they….?" Mikael asked. Tommy made a face and then motioned to the younger kid's room. They traipsed down the hallway to find Jenna hiding under her blankets and Lucifer standing at the ready with an old base ball bat that was broken in half.

"They're doing it again, ain't they?" Lucifer asked.

"First the correct word is "Isn't" and yes, they are," Mikael said.

"I wish they wouldn't do that, they don't need any more kids," Lucifer said angrily. Jenna poked her head out of the covers.

"Is he gonna….come up stairs?" she asked.

"What….?" Tommy blinked.

"Last time….last time…." and with that Jenna started crying. Tommy went over to her and picked her up in order to hold her.

"Jenna, I won't let anything happen to you or your brothers," he said.

"P-promise he won't get me?" Jenna asked tearfully.

"No way, I won't let him," Tommy said then he motioned Mikael over to the bed. He had him hold Jenna while he barricaded the door. They could still hear the adults in the living room, but Tommy was sure that his precautions would hold.

"Now what?" Lucifer asked.

"Do you want to stay here?" Tommy asked.

"No," they all shook their heads.

"Do you have any relatives near by?" Tommy made his way to the window.

"Yeah, Aunt Hellena," Lucifer said.

"Did she give you your name?" Tommy asked, propping an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Lucifer propped one back at Tom.

"Okay, you lot know where she lives, right?"

"Not too far from here, but far enough they won't find us," Mikael said.

"Okay, you lot are going there. Explain everything. I'm gonna give you a head start," Tommy said.

"Cool!"

"Go quickly and Quietly, I can't chance them hearing you and punishing you for trying to sneak out of the house,"

"Got it," Mikael nodded.

Out side the window was a trellis, it was barren but the wood was smooth. There would be no chances of splinters to little hands. Mikael climbed down first, followed by Lucifer. Tommy made a sling for Jenna out of the sheets from both beds and lowered her to the waiting boys. Tom watched them run off into the darkened back yard. He prayed silently that they would get to their Aunt's house safe and sound.

"TOMMY! OH TOMMY! COME ON OUT AND PLAY!" Samuel Jordan yelled. Tommy sighed. He had to do something, and fast.

* * *

"I feel bad for leaving him," Lucifer said when the three of them made it two streets over and they could breathe freely.

"He's a cop, he can take care of himself," Mikael replied.

"Well, just to be on the safe side, let's call the cops!" Jenna suggested. Even for a toddler she was very smart. Mikael fished in his robe and found some odd change he had lying about. It made plenty to call on a pay phone.

"Mika, 911 is free," Lucifer reminded.

"Oh, yeah….right…" Mikael felt foolish.

The barricade was rumbling down faster than Tom had hoped. Her was glad he had gotten the kids out before Samuel decided to come find them. Now, all he had to do was stall and give those kids some time.

In one, huge, rumbling, shatter…the barricade fell asunder in the room. Tommy had closed the window before the protective wall shattered and now he faced his tormentor. Samuel was smashed, Sodden, tipsy, and very much crapulous on drink. Tommy assumed the same for Amanda Jordan as well. However, before he could move he was accosted by the bigger man. Leaning against the window, Tommy put his legs up and pushed the man away before making a break for the hallway.

He ran down the stairs and jumped over the unmoving body of Amanda Jordan. He saw a pool of blood and a gun not far from her prone body. Samuel raced down after him. But when he saw Tommy and the murder scene, he knew that there was one thing he had to do before he left town.

"You killed her," Tom said. Giving the man his most angry glare.

"That bitch tried to kill me first!' Samuel explained.

"But, there was no gun shot," Tommy said. He cast around looking for a second murder weapon. The gun had no silencer (which was against the law anyway) but, that didn't mean the grunts hadn't been those of making love to your partner; the knife imbedded in the back of Amanda Jordan told Officer Tom Hanson everything he needed to know.

"You are under arrest," Tom said.

"What?" Samuel traipsed closer to the officer.

"I'm a cop, and your under arrest for the murder of your wife," Tom replied.

"Oh, and how exactly do you expect to take me in?" in his drunken brain, he didn't see Tom as a threat. However, Tom knew the same thing; he wasn't a threat to this big man with out his gun. And he left his gun at the Chapel.

"No one's gonna ever find out about this. No one heard,"

"There is blood on your clothes and I'm a cop!" Tom insisted.

"It doesn't matter," the look in Samuel's eyes changed. It was as if an intense evilness had taken the man over, and as he lunged at Tom – and as Tom lunged for the gun – and as police sirens could be heard in the far distance; Tom was sure that one of them wouldn't survive the night.

* * *

"PENHALL!" Hoffs yelled as she ran into the office. Doug hung up the phone as fast as humanly possible.

"What?"  
"Someone called emergency, they're on the way to the Jordan house. Hanson was mentioned,"

"Shit," Penhall jumped up from his seat and hopped over the desk. They ran out of the chapel as fast as possible. They had to get there – backup was usually needed in these sorts of cases.

* * *

Tom ducked as the man slashed at him with the discarded knife he had used to kill his wife. He blocked another swing with his hand, the knife dug in making his hand bleed extraneously. Tom pulled his fist back and punched the man square in the jaw. Then he just lost it, the adrenalin whipped his brain clear of anything but survival. Tom jumped on the man, taking the knife hand, he banged it several times on the floor to get rid on the knife. Samuel grabbed his hair and pulled. Hard. Tom punched the man again. This got rid of the hold on his hair. However, Samuel found this moment to burry the knife to the hilt in Tom's arm.

With a howl of pain, Tom lent back. Samuel rolled on top of the young man and with a jerk, he took the knife back.

"I don't care who you are, but your gonna die tonight…alone…." Samuel said with a manic grin. Tom groaned in pain, he closed his eyes. He didn't want to see the last moments of life. He didn't want the knife coming towards him to be the last thing he saw before he died.

Just as Samuel was going to burry the knife in the chest of the cop; a loud bang rang out. This just so happened to be the last thing Tom heard before he blacked out from blood loss.

--

a/n – I'll write anyone who can guess the plot ending right; a fic dedicated to that person. You get to pick the characters and what happens. I'll write slash – if it's rated R for sexual situations, I'll have to put it up someplace else that allows that sort of thing. Anyway…gosh, the vacuuming just stopped. Whenever my Mum vacuums it gives me a bloody headache! Ach!

I watched a few episodes of Burn Notice -- its this new show on USA. Anyway, the main character is so cool. In one ep he gets into a fight with another spy, and he coments (it cool how the show gives you stuff from first person of the main character but you see everything thrid) anyway, he say's that in a knife fight you gotta controlt he knife arm. So, I tried to keep that in mind when I wrote my knife scene. And I tried to put in some Tommy-Torture. Only because it seemed natural to me.

ta,

Dizzy

_I'm a man_

_But I can change_

_If I have too_

_I guess_

_The Man Prayer from the Red Green Show (It's Canadian, so I don't expect anyone to know this)_


	7. Epilogue

A/n – Yay, last chapter! I hope everyone enjoys.

When you get to the end of this chapter, you have to put on "I wanna be" by the Proclaimers. I didn't know they were nerds!. Let's just say I was slightly inspired by 'Benny and Joon'.

**Penhall the Boss**

**I'd like to help you out, which way did you come from again?**

**--**

_Its dark in here…and quiet…why is it so quiet?_ Tom wasn't exactly sure where he was or what had happened. But he was sure of one thing, there was no pain when there should have been. Now, this could be because of two things. He could still be lying on the floor of the Jordan's living room bleeding to death and not caring one inch. Or, he could be in the hospital getting treatment. He hoped it was the second deal, the first one was boring and lonely…very lonely.

Now, it only he could just open his eyes and get a look around he would be able to distinguish which problem he had and go with it from there. Either way, he had to wake up.

_Wake up…wake up…wake up…wake up…wake up…wake up…wake up…_

_This looked so much easier on television; how come any and all characters have to end up in a coma and never wake up? Well, if they didn't wake up and I don't wake up…does that mean I'd magically reappear in this life for some odd reason? Right, then Doug would be with someone else and….Jenko would be alive as well…that would be weird as hell. _

Unbeknownst to the sleeping Tom Hanson, his boyfriend of a year and a half was outside the room talking with the other officer's of the Jump Street Unit. He looked tired but was happy to know that Tom would be all right.

"The doctor said it wasn't all that bad, he just lost a lot of blood. They've had to give him a couple of blood transfusions," Doug informed them.

"Good, I'm glad we got there when we did," Judy said.

"Yeah," Doug agreed.

"I called Captain Fuller, he said he didn't have a way to get back down here till Monday," Ioki said.

"It's all right now, thanks for calling him," Doug said.

"What was it like, inside the house?" Ioki asked. Judy sighed as she turned to the Asian.

"Terrible, there was blood everywhere and a dead body and…"

"It's all right Jude, Tom's all right," Doug said, he patted her shoulder.

"I know, but when I saw Samuel Jordan try and kill Hanson…I just didn't know what to do," she replied. Doug understood. He himself couldn't get the scene out of his head.

**They had pulled into the driveway at a superhuman speed. Both officers left the car running and the doors open. As they ran up to the house they could hear someone screaming in pain. They weren't exactly sure who it was. But, when they busted the door open and they saw the knife. Drastic action had to be taken. **

**Judy froze with her hand midway to her gun; it was as if she was watching the whole thing from outside her own body – she saw Doug bring up his gun, and shoot the hand that clutched the knife. Samuel Jordan began to howl in pain as Hanson blacked out from the fight and the blood loss. **

**Realizing that they needed help, Judy ran back to the car to get on the horn for backup that should have all ready been there. Moments later an ambulance and black and whites pulled up. Doug had Samuel Jordan cuffed and waiting for medical treatment while he tried to stop Tom Hanson from losing any more blood. The EMT's bundled the down man away for treatment at the hospital. **

**Samuel Jordan didn't have much of an injury from Doug Penhall's bullet. It had stung enough to make him drop it. Now he was being transported down town where he would be booked with child endangerment, murder and attempted murder. **

Doug sighed; "I hope he wakes up soon, I need his statement,"

"He needs his rest," Judy said.

"Hey, one thing, who called the black and whites if Judy never got the chance too?" Ioki asked.

"I don't know," Doug said and Judy just shrugged.

--

"Mika! Come look at this," Lucifer called his older brother from their Aunt's kitchen to watch the morning news.

"In other news, metro police have arrested a by the name of Samuel Jordan for the murder of his wife, child abuse of children and the attempted murder of a Police Officer. The officer was incredibly injured during the fight with Jordan and is in the hospital, but he is stabilized and in no danger of dieing from his injuries. The State Department is looking into the child abuse allegations. Apparently, the children had made several attempts to file charges against Mr. and Mrs. Jordan but nothing was ever done about their complaints…"

Mikael would have stayed to listen to the rest of the report had the door bell not gone off. Aunt Hellena smiled at the boys as she went to answer it.

"Hello, whoa re you?" Hellena asked.

"My name is Judy Hoffs, I'm an undercover Police Officer…"

--

Jenna was so excited; today they would be going to go see Tommy! She had picked some flowers for her favorite story teller and Mikael had helped her to make a card. The three kids and their Aunt had to wait while a nurse asked if Tommy wanted to see them. Apparently he said to send them all in, and she did.

Tom Hanson wasn't looking too well, he had some bruises about his face and his shoulder was heavily bandaged. He smiled at them as they entered.

"Hey! I'm glad you made it," Tom said.

"We're glad Jordan didn't kill you," Lucifer pointed out.

"I made this!" Jenna shrieked, she ran over and gave Tom her presents. He smiled as he took them. "Thank you Jenna, it's wonderful. You're a good artist," he said. Jenna smiled at the praise.

"Hi, I'm Hellena, their Aunt," the older woman said. She had long blond hair, blue eyes and a sun hat.

"It's nice to meet you," Tom said.

"Thank you for taking care of the kids, I know it's your job, but, it still means a lot to me," Hellena said.

"It was a pleasure, they're good kids,"  
"The kids are here ya know!" Lucifer said, he glared at both adults. Mikael just shook his head.

"Are you feeling any better?" Mikael asked.

"Much, it took me a while to wake up, but I'm alive," Tom said.

"Good, we got half way to Aunt Hellena's and decided to call emergency, just in case," Mikael said.

"I'm glad you did, the doctor said I nearly made it. With all the blood loss, it could have been worse," Tom shrugged. Then he cringed, the movement hurt.

"Well, we have to go, I know you're still resting," Hellena said. She gathered up Jenna.

"We'll stay in touch!" Lucifer said.

"Okay, I'm looking forward to it," Tom smiled at them.

--

Doug opened the door to their apartment and stepped back to let Tom enter first. It had been a week and he was still a bit weak but he didn't want to stay in the hospital any longer than he had too.

Tom looked around and smiled; Doug had cleaned.

**THE END**

A/N – I am so glad that I finally finished this. If I come up with a better ending I might rewrite this, But I like what I have. I want to thank everyone for reading this. I appreciate the reviews!

Ta,

Dizzy


End file.
